


Fools in Love

by iFanClover



Category: South Park
Genre: But That's Near the End, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Tokenny Needs More Recognition, and some of that, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: I honestly just wanted to write a story about Token and Kenny being a really cute couple.





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> All I really need to say is this:
> 
> Tokenny is a really good ship and it sucks that barely anyone does anything for it.
> 
> It's very underrated.
> 
> And I mean VERY.

It's early morning in South Park. Kenny wakes up from his slumber to find himself in Token's room as he looks around, he finds Token himself still fast asleep. The blonde smiles, leaving down to give his Sleeping Beauty a small kiss. "Wake up, sleepyhead~" he mutters.

He watches Token's eyes flutter open as he's trying his best to get up. "Mm. . . Kenny?" He's half asleep; how adorable!

"Hey, Token," Kenny greets. "You're finally awake! Took you long enough." He places another kiss on the sleepy boy's lips. "I was wondering when you'd get up."

Token yawns. "I'll go make us breakfast." He slowly gets out of bed. "Um, where's the bathroom again?"

The blonde chuckles as he takes both of his boyfriend's hands and leads him to the built-in doorway to the bathroom. "Here we are, love."

The half-asleep boy turns around and pecks the other on the cheek. "See you in a bit." He smiles and walks in.

Kenny sighs in bliss. He walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen downstairs, repeating the usual routine they'd have whenever he sleeps over. He wakes up first, then kisses Token to wake him up. He'd get up, being his sleepy and cute self. Then, he would get out of bed, pretending to forget where the bathroom was. Yes, they both know it's pretty stupid, but they don't mind the excuse to hold the other's hands.

The blonde sits at the kitchen counter, waiting for Token to come walking down to serve breakfast. He wonders what he's going to make today. The last time they were together on a day like this, Token went out of his way to make pancakes. And let me tell you, they were the best pancakes he's ever had.

"I'm back," Token announces, walking into the kitchen. "What would you like for today?"

Kenny leans forward towards the other standing across from him. "You already know what, darling. I don't mind whatever as long as it's from you~" He notices his boyfriend fluster up a little: something he would do whenever Kenny gives him a compliment.

"Okay," he says trying not to stutter. "I guess I feel like going for bacon and eggs today." He puts on an apron, even though it's kinda unnecessary for him to do so, and starts cooking.

About half an hour later, the dark-skinned boy lays a plate of food in front of Kenny, who's mouth was dripping with saliva ever since the stove was turned on. He immediately takes a fork and knife and digs in to the delicacies that are present. From the corner of his eye, he sees Token staring at him with a loving smile.

"You know, you could make someone very happy in your future," Kenny says from out of the blue. "Your cooking skills are amazing, your personality is great, and you're just a swell guy altogether!" He smirks as Token's face seems to grow deeper in red. "You'd make a really good husband, you get me?"

Token moves around the counter until he's sitting next to Kenny. "I honestly think you'd make better 'husband material' than I could ever do." He places his head on the other's shoulder. "Your compliments can give anyone a shot of love, the way you kiss can trap anyone your lips touch, and you can make anyone feel needed at any time." He moves a little closer so that their legs are now touching. "But, I wouldn't mind if you were, well, _my_ husband. . ."

Kenny chuckles once more, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. "I feel like I spoil you too much with my love."

"Well, it can't be helped." Token gets up and kisses the blonde. "We're both huge fools in love." He stares into Kenny's sky blue eyes with a bit of nervousness.

The sitting boy notices his boyfriend's small actions. "Hey, is there something wrong?" He says, cupping the other's cheek.

Token's eyes move around until they meet Kenny's once again. "I think I want to do it with you, Kenny," he finally says.

Kenny gives him a confused look. "Really?" he asks him. "It's pretty early. Are you sure you want to?"

Token nods. "It's Saturday, so we don't have any school. We can do whatever we want because my parents aren't home. So, I feel like it'd be the perfect time to do it together. Plus," he slightly fidgets around, "I want you to be my first."

Kenny smiles softly, kissing Token lovingly. "If you really want that, I'll make sure to be gentle with you, okay?"

The dark-skinned boy smiles back. "Okay." He pulls Kenny up from his seat. "Should we occupy the bedroom, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to keep them in character while adding some small headcanons to them.
> 
> I hope it's good enough :3


End file.
